


Never Stray

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dark Thor, Double Anal Penetration, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Masochist Loki, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki will withstand anything, but he will not be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eye Of The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346303) by [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta). 



> Inspired by the lovely [karuvapatta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta)'s [Evil Thor series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/326816) (which is infinitely more well thought out and nowhere as immoral).
> 
> Please heed the warnings. In particular: **gang rape**.

After the fourth, Loki gave up counting.

It might now be the tenth, or the hundredth—it hardly matters anymore, and they are all the same: they spit in his face, they call him a dirty Jotun whore, they pull on his hair and they fuck him ruthlessly. When they are done, they spill wherever they see fit—but always, it is somewhere on or in Loki’s body. They lack creativity, Loki muses; if it were up to him, he’d direct his seed to the floor and demand that it be lapped clean.

Although, their efficiency and zealousness at following orders is really quite commendable. _Take him,_ Thor had decreed, _let the Jotun traitor pay for his crimes against the Realms._ Since delivering those words, he has remained an impassive statue on the throne, watching silently as his once-brother is raped again and again in front of his eyes. Perhaps, Loki reflects, the men are eager to prove their worth in front of their king, and it is probably part of the reason why they are growing increasingly cruel.

For instance, the one currently taking his mouth: he’s forced Loki’s down the entire length of his cock and he’s holding him there; Loki’s chest is growing tighter by the second and his head is beginning to swim—but the man abruptly pulls out, leaving Loki to gasp and choke on nothing while the crowd around him jeers. The moment he rams into Loki’s mouth again, another cock joins the one already buried in his ass, and the pain is so sudden, so intense that Loki cannot help but scream. The sound is muffled by the cock in his mouth, though not so much that it can remain unheard, and it prompts another round of laughter and lewd taunts. Then he feels something else poking at his stretched rim—fingers, he realises—and he tries to struggle, but with his hands bound behind his back and dozens of men restraining him, his efforts are rendered useless.

“Enough.”

So Thor has decided to play saviour now. Despite everything, Loki finds himself immensely grateful.

“Leave us,” Thor says, his tone inflectionless, and when Loki chances a glimpse at his face, there is no trace of emotion on his features.

The men comply immediately and without complaint, seeming not at all concerned that their fun has been cut short—but Loki supposes that it hardly matters when they can simply terrorise an unfortunate stable boy or some poor servant girl.

Soon, only Loki and Thor remain in the great hall. Loki is sprawled on the floor beneath the dais on which Thor’s throne is erected, and he is covered in sweat, spit and copious spend. In some ways, this is more humiliating than what he has had to endure only moments ago.

And because he has no sense of self-preservation when it comes to Thor, he asks, “Jealous, Brother?”

Making his way down to stand before Loki, Thor counters, “You wish, _Brother_.”

The last word is spat like a curse, and it hurts—but not nearly as much as what follows:

“You disgust me.”

Three simple words, and they shake Loki to his very core, for he knows that it is not because of the crimes he has committed, it is not because he has just been used like a whore, and it is not even because he is Jotun—Thor’s disgust is pure, uncomplicated, and is directed towards him because he is _Loki_.

Then again, denial has always been Loki’s strong suit.

“If that is true, why are you aroused?” Loki pulls his face into some semblance of a grin, but it morphs into a real one when Thor’s nostrils flare and he kicks viciously at him, sending Loki halfway across the length of the hall.

Dark spots dance across his vision and pain lances through his jaw, but the blood within his mouth tastes sweet. He swallows it.

“You want me,” he states, for there is no dispute about it, and he cannot stop laughter from consuming him. He may disgust Thor, but if he can have Thor’s lust and Thor’s hatred, he will count it as victory.

“You will be silent!” Thor roars, picking him up like a rag doll and then flinging him onto the ground. Loki grunts from the impact, but oh, this is _wonderful_.

“Make me.”

If there is one thing he knows about Thor, it is that he never backs down from a challenge. Now, Loki is going to get precisely what he wants: Thor is undoing the laces of his trousers, and slowly, Loki pushes himself to his knees, opening his mouth so he can receive his brother’s cock. Thor might pretend that Loki is worth nothing—it might even be true—but Loki is determined that, for however long Thor allows him to live, he will always, always have Thor’s undivided attention.

When Thor brutally slams into his mouth, Loki moans—for he knows, despite of all appearances, he has won.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! And if you see any mistakes/things that need fixing, feel free to point them out!
> 
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr :)](http://http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And if you would like, [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/144863184828/never-stray-thorki-800-words-gangbang-noncon)'s a rebloggable link.


End file.
